


The Hamilton-Jefferson Affair

by Pinklady6457



Series: Jamilton Shit [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I can, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Fem!Alex Hamilton, Genderbending, Heavy BDSM, Holy shit this is the most hardcore thing I’ve ever written, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Why?, leaked sex tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: It was morbid curiosity that brought him here. Really, it was.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/ Alexander Hamilton (One sided)
Series: Jamilton Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046113
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	The Hamilton-Jefferson Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I made this.

President Washington sat in front of the two, and honestly, he just look and felt disappointed.

In front of him sat Democratic-Republican Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson and Federalist Secretary of the Treasury Alexandra Hamilton, who was with him since what felt like day one, acting as his secretary since the conflict with Britain arose. She was who he personally choose to be in the position she was now. He chose Jefferson too, but he let Alexandra know she was to be Secretary of the Treasury in person, and the look on her eyes when she accepted...

But that wasn’t important. What was important was the sex scandal between Secretary Jefferson and Secretary Hamilton.

From what his two best workers were trying to explain was that their hatred turned into lust, Alexandra would sneak out to be with Jefferson and that they wanted to do all the painful sounding activities and that they were both aware and decided to record them on their phones.

Alexandra’s phone was hacked and all their videos were leaked and of course the media exploded.

Democratic-Republican based news sites painted Alexandra as a mere whore, adulteress, and had not-so-subtly suggested that doing something similar for Washington was how she got into her current position (Which was rather ironic since most of these articles were from sites who claimed to be sex positive). For Federalist based news organizations, they claim Jefferson to be an abuser and rapist, blackmailing their poor female, bisexual, _immigrant_ , Federalist (a rarity for most!), into these situations and that Thomas should be fired from his job. Bringing up old rumors of Thomas being sexually involved with an underage house keeper, which was neither confirmed nor denied.

Washington, having no part in either parties saw the hypocrisy of it. Demonizing their political opponents, defending people who were part of their party. Didn’t matter what it was, or who it was targeting, they defend the people of their own party to try make their party look good, to excuse unforgivable acts by saying people in the Federalist party had done the same act or worse and vice-versa. Instead of punishing those who made their party look bad, both parties would try and cover it up. This just feed into the divide of their nation, dividing people based on their views and listening to the same old arguments against the other side over and over. If only people opened up, rationally explained their views, the other side could know more about them, and be less fearful, and therefore, more understanding of each other and willing for a compromise.

“You two, please don’t resign,” Washington said, “believe me, I am disappointed in you both, but I have chosen you both for a reason.”

Alex nodded, looking down at her hands laying on her lap, eyes on her wedding ring. Washington couldn’t help but swallow, what did Elizabeth Schuyler think of this?

“How are we to get rid of these accusations Mr. Washington?” Jefferson asked, looking not as guilty since he wasn’t married or with anyone when he started this affair with his political rival.

“Be honest. Tell them what you’ve told me, make sure to clear up that there are no favors on the line being pushed by either one of you.”

“Would that ever work, sir?” Alexandra asked in a panicky way. Always obsessed with how she’d make her mark on the world, and she sure as Hell didn’t want to be known as the woman who made sex tapes with her political rival.

“It’s the only thing we can do,” Washington said, “now you two both leave and get back to work.”

* * *

It was morbid curiosity that brought him here. Really, it was. Washington wanted to see what those videos were like, to see if the media should be having a field day as it was over the “abusive” parts of the videos, which Thomas and Alexandra explained was merely consensual BDSM.  
  


It was late at night in his own bed (his wife off attending familial matters) when Washington looked up their names and got results immediately on the porn site. He clicked a video that was titled “Hamilton and Jefferson Sex Tape”, the thumbnail being Alexandra’s orgasmic face, and he did a double take when he saw the view count. Fifteen million views, and it was posted just a few days ago! Washington felt bad for them, but then again these were the people that decided it’d be a good idea to record themselves having sex.

Washington skipped the ad claiming that taking this pill would be able to make one ejaculate more then usual and started the video.

Almost immediately the video started with the action, the video point of view seemed to be Jefferson’s as it was looking down to Alexandra on her knees, wearing nothing but a lace magenta low rise thong, which looked excellent on her tan skin. Her breasts were small, something you didn’t need to see her naked to know that. But the look on her face, eager, willing and wanting to please.

It made Washington’s cock twitch.

_“Daddy.”_

Oh dear God.

There were many things Alexandra kept as she grew, one of those things was a preference for older men.

He remembered, all those years ago, one night after a long day Alexandra, age twenty, sitting on his desk. She was wearing a pair of slim fitting capris, black flats, and a white T shirt that was too tight, her nipples shown through the fabric.

Washington refused all her advancements, he was married, and he didn’t want to be caught up in an affair with a woman less than half his age. She called him Daddy.

Washington wanted to throw everything off his desk and pin her down.

Instead, he told her to leave and to pretend this never happened.  
  


It was only logical, to some people’s minds, she would go after a man fourteen years her senior.

He snapped back when he started to pay attention to the screen once more, still in Jefferson’s POV, this time he was fucking Alexandra’s mouth, going in at ruthless pace, making drool run down her chin, lips red and swollen as she looked to the camera in a fashion that could only be described as _adoring._

Washington pulled his hand away from going underneath his boxers and continued to watch with great interest.

Jefferson’s cock was... rather big. It was thick enough to stretch out her lips to a surprising amount, and it was long, oh so very long.

Jefferson slammed his cock down Alexandra’s throat, her eyes flew open wide as she began choking and gagging, turning red as Jefferson used his free hand to pinch her nose close as his pelvis laid right against it. He remained still for a while as she scratched and grabbed at his thighs before finally freeing her nose and pulling his cock completely out of her mouth, resting it on top of her face as she panted.

Good God that thing was gigantic.

_“Look at you, such a little whore,”_ Jefferson said out of frame, petting her hair, _“look how_ _pathetic you are...”_ he stepped back a bit, making sure his cock wasn’t near her face before he slapped the life out of her, leaving a red hand print on her cheek as she cried out in pain. Washington grit his teeth, how could anyone get off to being treated like that?!

The scene changed, from what he heard there was just a bunch of short videos and never a full length film, this was just a compilation of these videos.   
  


The next scene was taken from Alexandra’s point of view, she was laying on her back, legs spread wide open as Jefferson licked and kissed what was in between, his hands firm on her thighs. She was so vocal, moaning, mewling and whining, saying things like _“fuck Daddy,” “more, more more!”_ and _“you make me feel amazing!”_ The video was shaky, as would be expected from how she was sounding.

_“Are you recording me?”_ Jefferson asked, moving his face to look to her eyes, his voice sweeter then from the video before. _“_ _Record yourself, baby, I wanna see you when I watch this...”_ he licked up her clit as Alexandra let out and whine and Washington _desperately_ wanted to be in Jefferson’s place.

Alexandra turned the camera to herself, gasping and moaning as Jefferson worked his magic off-screen. Her sandy face was flushed rosy pink, gnawing on her bottom lip as her eyes trailed down to watch Jefferson. A free hand of hers went to play and tweek at her small, perky nipples. Washington bit his lip. He knew Alexandra was a fierce person, but in these videos she was just so... pliant. Submissive. Allowing herself to be slapped and abused, and if what he’s heard earlier was correct, she loved it.

Fuck it.  
  


Washington reached his hand under his boxers, stroking his hard cock, and after a few moments of consideration, he pulled them down, grabbing his hard cock freely and stroking it, quietly grunting. How would his cock feel in her hands? Mouth? Anywhere else? He wasn’t as big as Jefferson (and probably not a lot of people were) but he was a good length. But for now, he just had his calloused, rough, hands. He grabbed some lotion and pumped some into his palm before stroking again. Better. Oh God, so much better.   
  


Washington continued to watch her. Watching her face as she gasped out and moan, arching her back and neck, keeping her eyes on the man pleasing her. Hearing the sounds of sucking and licking in the background.

_“Daddy! Daddy, I’m gonna cum!”_

_”Look at the screen when you cum, babygirl.”_   
  


Alexandra moved her eyes to the screen above, gasping out curses and pleading. This is where the thumbnail of the video came from. Washington moved his thumb over the head of his cock, grunting in pleasure.

_“Yes! Yes! ThaNK YOU DADDY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”_ She had her orgasm, screaming out as she lost it.

Then the scene changed again.

Alexandra was sitting up, naked, hands tied to high placed bed posts, same for her legs. Eagle spread. The phone was on a stand, seeing how Jefferson was sitting right next to her, still well dressed.

_“What did you do?”_ Jefferson asked in a cold, nearly threatening voice.

Alexandra didn’t answer.

_“What,”_ he grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, _“did you do?”_

_“I masturbated and orgasmed.”_ Her voice was trembling.

_“With permission?”_

_“No...”_   
  


_“Who are you talking to?”_

_“No Daddy...”_

_“And where did you do this?”_

_“At work... Daddy.”_

Well that was certainly not work appropriate.

Jefferson tsked. _“And I walked in on my naughty girl doing this.”_ Once again, he slapped her face, her head reeling to the back of the bed board with a loud whack. Washington sucked in a breath. These videos didn’t help to clear the idea of Jefferson being an abuser, certainly.

_“Ow! That hurt!”_

_“Do you have no shame?! Anyone could’ve caught you, and you’re just lucky it’s me, you whore!”_ He slapped her again as she began to cry. Washington sucked in a breath, his dick beginning to soften. He honestly couldn’t see the appeal to this. So... why did he still watch?

Jefferson stopped, taking out a wooden spoon from the bed stand and aiming it to her genitals.

_“I’m gonna slap this pussy raw,”_ he growled, Alexandra whimpering, _“you did this to yourself, stupid slut. And Daddy needs to teach you a lesson!”_ He slapped the spoon down hard against her cunt as she screamed out in pain.

Washington grimaced as he watched Jefferson beat Alexandra’s genitals with a wooden spoon. She was sobbing, mascara tears going down her face. This was something she was a fan of? Being beaten with a wooden spoon while her political enemy called her degrading names by him?

Jefferson stop with the beatings, before spitting on her cunt. _“Stupid, arrogant, whore!”_ He continued to hit her cunt with a spoon as she cried. He bent down to bite on one of her nipples, causing an inhumanly loud shriek to be released by her. This scene went on for a few more minutes and just as Washington was planning on clicking off the video, the scene changed once again.

Thomas’s point of view, Alexandra laying back on the bed, legs spread and she was being fucked, one of his hands on her hips while the other held the phone. She was grabbing onto the sheets and her breath was lost.

_“Daddy! Daddy!”_   
  


Ah, that was better.

Her small, perky breasts were bouncing, Washington looked to see down below and saw Jefferson’s huge cock going in and out of her small, tight cunt. His pants and grunts were heard off screen.

_“Look, just look at yourself baby. If you could see what a whore you truly are...”_ Jefferson purred, _“it’s in your nature, are you to deny that?”_

_“No Daddy! F-Fuck!”_

Jefferson chuckled and continued to ram into her as she begged and pleaded for more. Washington felt himself getting hard again and decided to take the opportunity, stroking himself while watching the Secretary of the Treasury getting railed.

Washington gave completely into his desires, imagining himself in Jefferson’s place, that he was the one fucking Alexandra’s brains out, that he was the one she called Daddy, he wouldn’t do all that hardcore stuff to her, even if she loved it as much as she claimed. He’d treat her well, in and out of the bedroom.   
  


_“DADDY! DADDY! I’M CLOSE!”_ Washington was getting close himself.

_“You wanna cum? Beg for it, you slUT! BEG FOR MY HUGE, FAT COCK!”_

_“PLEASE!”_ She cried out, looking into the camera with such a begging look. _“PLEASE LET ME CUM DADDY! I WANNA CUM SO, SO BADLY!_ _FUCK! I’M CUMMING DADDY! I’M CUMMING!”_ Her eyes closed as she came loudly, face gorgeously flushed and covered in sweat, she looked so hot-

Scene change again, thankfully it wasn’t anything too hardcore. If anything, they started back to what the video started as, Jefferson aggressively fucking her mouth.

Washington stroked himself harder, once again imagining himself in Jefferson’s place and he came in his hand with a grunt, Alexandra’s name on his lips. And just as that was happening, Jefferson came too, judging by his moan of “ _Goddamn...”_ then he pulled out of her mouth and came a bit on her face, laughing as she looked pissed at him.

_“Oh, fuck you.”_ Alexandra flipped Jefferson off and the video ended.

What a damn ride that was.

Washington groaned as he remembered his hand was covered in cum. He should’ve used tissues, then the guilt came in like getting hit by a Mack Truck.

What has he done, he thought as he cleaned off his hands. This was the ultimate breaching of trust... thinking so lustfully of a married woman who was in the middle of a huge political sex scandal. Someone that worked for him!

Washington scrolled through the comments, curious of what others would think. Most comments were about how hot Alexandra looked and how did Jefferson have such a huge dick. Then he spotted another video.

From what he was informed, at least thirty videos were leaked, along with many pictures. What was shown in this video was merely four videos, one of which was cut in half to show the beginning of it at first and the cum-shot at the end.

The video he spotted was simply named, “Federalist Gets Anally Fucked By Democratic-Republican” the thumbnail of which was Alexandra getting pounded doggy style.

He clicked on it.

* * *

Underwear Alexandra wears: [https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/hanky-panky-signature-lace-low-rise-thong-prod209220179?childItemId=NMI1HXY_6Y&navpath=cat000000_cat000001_cat58290731_cat13750752&page=0&position=9](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/hanky-panky-signature-lace-low-rise-thong-prod209220179?childItemId=NMI1HXY_6Y&navpath=cat000000_cat000001_cat58290731_cat13750752&page=0&position=9)


End file.
